pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Character Chat Room
WARNING: There are more than 5 editors on this page. A random chatroom for Fanon Characters (and also the Canon Characters). No Users! '' '''Rules: '''1. No Users as themselves 2. Only 5 people may edit "As long as this doesn't become another RAWEFC…." ~RainbowDash "The admins and rollbacks will be watching this page closely." ~Scuba Part 1 'PJ: Hello everyone. 'Isabella: '''Whatchas doin? (giggles) 'Jessie: Eating sidewalk chalk. Phineas: 'You can do that? '''Isabella: '''Apparently. '''Candace: '''I sure hope this page doesn't become another RAWEFC. '''PJ: '''It won't. '''Xavier: '(appears out of nowhere) Yeah, Mom. Chillax. 'Candace: '''Where'd you come from? '''Xavier: '....The future? '''Jessie: Who the gort ''are you? I haven't seen you before... '''Phineas: '''That's Candace's future son Xavier. '''PJ: '''Oh really? '''Xavier: '''Well bye. (goes back to the future) 'Aliesha: Hello! '''Cain : Hey guys ! (looks at Candace) Heyy Candace... Candace: (Giggle) Jeremy: Errrr....... (breaks pencil) What are YOU doing here ? Cain: '''Chatting. But mostly flirting with Candace. '''Jeremy: Why bother ? She obviously ends up with ME ! Cain: '''How do you know ??? '''Jeremy: '''HELLO ? Did you NOT just see that ? Xavior Is Candace's kid and he has BLOND hair NOT brown ! '''Candace: O_O This is getting a little weird.... Cain: '''So ?! '''Jeremy: Candace did I- (time travel porthole opens) Xavior: Yea, sorry forgot "something" (turns head and yells into porthole) Come on Fred ! Fred: yea, yea I'm coming ! (steps out of porthole) Cain: 0_0 Jeremy: '''D: '''Candace: Uhhh.... Juliette: *Walks in* Bonjour peoples. May I join? Monty: Yeah, me 2. I want to join. Connor: '''I have a knife and i wont use it unless im in '''Aliesha: I guess you guys can come in. Irwin: What about me? Candace: 'Sure....I guess. 'Ange: 'You're all a buncha pitsniffers. '''PJ: '''Shut up. -.- '''Phineas: '''Hey Cain, catch! (throws a football at Cain) Cain: What ? (gets hit with football) Phineas: (Laughs) Candace: Phineas !!!!¡¡¡¡ (chases Him) Part 2 '''Stacy: '(hugs Albert) '''Aliesha: (gags) I hate Albert... Wait...don't we already have five creators editing this? Candace: Huh? Aliesha: I mean, the people I've seen come into this chat are the creator of Phinello and Ange, the creator of Jessie, the creator of Irwin, the creator of Connor, the creator of me, the creator of Cain, and the creator of Monty. Candace: Ohhhh... Irwin: *Looks up* "3 out of 5 users is contributing on this article". Candace: Someone needs to fix that... Irwin: It only says 3. We are good Stacy: '''I fixed it. '''Ange: '''Pitsniffer. '''Stacy: '''At least I'M original. You're just an edited character. In fact, you're an edit of a non-P&F character so you should've been deleted by now. '''Ange: '''Nuh-uh! I AM original! '''Stacy: '''Oh pfft. You LOOK like Angelica! '''Albert: Ah, point out logic. That's my girl. Alfred: (Enters barfing) Candace: 'Hm? What's wrong with YOU, Alfred? 'Beatrice]: Hello. Wait, who am I talking to? I've been standing next to Candace for 5 hours straight and haven't said anything. Candace: ...Who ARE you? By the way, some of you guys need to leave. Aliesha: I'm not leaving. Beatrice: I'm not leaving either. I just came 'cause I like a-(stares at Alfred)lfred! NOTHING! Irving: Someone likes Alfred? EWWWWWW! Cain: Hey, I was like, oh- 3rd here ? Stacy: Um, well, I think Phinello, Ange, Aliesha, Cain, Irwin, Alfred, and Jessie can stay. The rest of you, go to your shame corners! Candace: Yea ! And my Cain Is NOT leaving ! (hugs Cain) Jeremy: >:( Stacy: *Sigh* I need a cowboy... Cain: O_O Albert and Jeremy: >:( Coltrane: Back off idiots! She's mine! Albert: If you are referring to stacy, then lolno, mine! Coltrane: DIE! Buford: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Coltrane: (puts Albert in a headlock) Irving: Go Coltrane! I've been too short to do that to him myself... Anthony: *steps in and kicks Albert out of Coltrane's grip, then shoves Coltrane away* Anthony: Enough. No fighting here. Cain: Yea calm down. Coltrane:...sorry Albert: (bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) Perry: Gyuyuyuyuyuyu........ Phineas: Oh there you are, Perry. Perry: *thinking* I've been here the whole time. You and your catchphrase. Beatrice: I'm not leaving. I'm here for Al-dventure? I mean adventure... (blushes) Anthony: So what were we talking about before Bass and Nun-chucks here started fighting? Beatrice: It's like 2:00 in the morning, shouldn't we go to bed or something-Wait, I'm 9,000 miles from home. I live in South Africa. I'll just sleep here. (falls asleep, head in mud) Cain: Well it's 1:32 in Oklahoma... But in Cali it's 11:33 Beatrice: (Wakes up, but ends up in her bed) Good Morning, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Anthony, Alfred, Albert, every-Wait, where am I? Must have been a dream. (The rest of the gang ends up still where they were, Beatrice was just dreaming of being there) Part 3 Alternate Isabella: *randomly comes from the 2nd Dimension* ....where am I? *sees Ferb and walks over to him* Hi... *smiles* Cain: What- the... Alt. Cain: (steps through the porthole an walks over to Cain) Sup, my clone ? Cain: Oh- YOU again... Alt. Cain: Did you miss me ?? (smerk) Cain: As much as I missed getting stepped on by the bull when I was 17... So- No... Alt. Candace: Hey Cain ! (glares at Alt. Cain) Hey, Redneck. Alt. Cain: Shut up ! Alt. Aliesha: Everyone here sucks except for Irving and Albert. Aliesha: ...Ew Alt. Phineas: *comes in with Alt. Ferb in their Dooferals* ...Where are we? And why is no one wearing Dooferals? Phineas: Woah! You're me of another dimension! That is SO cool! Isabella: *sighs happily* Two Phineas's? *sighs again* Steve:Hello, my adoptive father, mother. i am from the future. Phineas: I'm your father! Awesome! (hugs Steve) Isabella: If he's your father and I'm your mother, then..... <3 Steve: note the adoptive. And by the way, please don't have taco night in the future. I hate those. Also, i only chose to get adopted because Mathew is my best friend. Phineas: ....I love taco night.... Alt. Isabella: Wait a second.... *goes to Isabella* You like him? Alt. Anthony: *walks in* Anthony: Who invited you here? Alt. Anthony: *puts Anthony into a headlock* Happy to see you too, me. No really, did you miss me? Anthony: Considering you shot laser through my electric gloves....NO. *breaks out of Alt. Anthony's grip* Alt. Anthony: (smirks) The dude threw a tantrum because his cooking gloves got a hole in them. Anthony: .... Beatrice: (Runs) Finally, I got back. Phineas: Back? You were never here. Beatrice: Really? I- (Portal comes from Second Dimension) Alt Beatrice: Look, if there are alt people here, I'm joining. Beatrice: Oooh, the other me! Who is this me? Ange: '''Eh...I don't like either of you. '''Stacy: '''Hush! '''Albert: Yea! Alt. Aliesha: I love you Albert! Stacy, go die in a hole. Stacy:.... Albert:... Aliesha: Ew, why is my alternate self so weird? Phineas: These alternate people are so cool! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tonight! Anyone wanna come to the 2nd dimension with us, once we got the portal built? Isabella: Me! Part 4 Alt Steve:I am Kim-Jong-Il's second in command, i shall take over this place with Alt. Doofenschmertz! announcer: Warning:﻿Alt.North Korean/Alt.Doofenschemrtz forces are entering the portal to the regular dimension. Beatrice: Part 3 lasted less than 24 hours. Wow. Alt. Beatrice: I'm going back to the second dimen-(gets sucked into the second dimension) at least thats where i wanted to go-(lands in trap)-not really anymore. Phineas:Well, good luck fighting off alt.Doof and alt. North Korean forces! Candace: Where the glorzak are all these random people coming from? Stacy: I dunno. (kisses Albert) Albert: Heheh..... Coltrane: Grr....... Albert: Oh stop whining Coltrane. YOU have Jenny. Coltrane: Yeah...but go die in a hole Albert. Ferb: (shrugs) Alt. Anthony: *exits room* Anthony: Finally. Well, if Stacy is not with Coltrane, then the world upside down, inside out, and backwards! Phineas: I think you are over reacting. Alt. Anthony: walks in, clothed in a professional buisness suit, no weapons, and a hankerchief* Top of the morning, lively fellows. How are you on this fine day? Anthony:.....see? Aliesha: ...I don't get it. Beatrice: Well, my alternate self is trapped by the alternate Dr. Doof, I never noticed Perry was a secret agent until I saw him in the cage with my alt self, and I'm the only one that has my name bolded. (smacked in the face) The spirit smacks me when I break the fourth wall. (smacked in the face) Phineas: Perry is a secret agent?! What?! >:O Cain: Hey guy's. Sorry I wasnt here most of yesterday- I was having a blast last night ! Jeremy: Ew... Cain: (shoves) Shut up, not like that ! Candace: Where did you go again ? Cain:.... DisneyLand... Jeremy and Candace: D: Not fair !! Cain: Well I had to drag two someones with me... Candace: Who ? >:( Cain:... Yourself and myself... Candace: What ?? Cain: Alt. Candace and Alt. Cain. Candace: Oh- Hey ! Why not ME ? Cain:.. You didn't ask... Candace: Shoot.. Perry: Yes. Yes I am. Here take this pamphlet. Phineas: "So you found out your pet is a secret agent"...I don't want your pamphlet! >:( Perry: Chill out, dude. North Koreans:(stuff) Steve:Oh no. They are going to drop us in middle of a volcano. Part 5 (the volcano drop) Steve:Well, we are above Hawaii in the alternate universe because we got captured by Alt. North Korean soliers. What do we do? Scream?﻿ Beatrice: I have a tracker device on my phone. I can tell that Major Monogram will come and send Perry away forever for revealing his secret in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Major Monogram: (comes in, along with the OWCA security) Agent P, you are fired. For revealing your secret. Beatrice: Actually, I revealed his secret. Major Monogram: Oh. (puts Perry down) Steve:Uh, old man, can you help us? We are sorta above a Hawaiian volcano CAPTURED BY NORTH KOREAN SOLIERS! Monty: *In a random place* Boy, I wonder where everyone is, probably captured by Alt. North Korean soldiers. And what's that? It's already part 5 and I've only said one thing in this entire things! Plus I am aware that there are obviously more than 5 users currently editing this page... eh, I guess it doesn't matter, as long as this doesn't turn into another RAWEFC... Hmm, now if only I can think of a way to randomly insert myself into the story that makes enough logical sense and even though I don't have the slightest idea what's going on... eh, I'll wing it. Aliesha: How did we get captured? Monty:*@ Aliesha* By North Korean Soldiors. Hey, I randomly inserted myself into the story. Horay for lazyness! Major Monogram: I've already told Carl about breaking the fourth wall, now you? Monty: The fourth wall has been brocken alot, I think it's not even there any more. :T Major Monogram: WHAT?! Agent P, forget about whatever Dr. Doofenshmirtz is doing, and go rebuild the 4th wall! Monty: You're sending a Platypuss to rebuild a nonexistant item. o_O Anthony: *revives Alt. Anthony after knocing some sense into him* Alt. Anthony: Pffft. Alt. North Korea is nothing. Try Alt. Switzerland they'll put up a good fight. Anthony: *Put's on mech gloves* I'm gonna enjoy doing this, nobody drops me and my friends into a volcano. Major Monogram: ....I never thought about that.... But, then how are we breaking the 4th into nonexistence if it didn't exist in the first place? Beatrice: You're breaking the fourth wall by mentioning the fourth wall-wait, that's stupid. You can't break something already broke. BTW, I have a history book from the past five days here: Bla bla bla, I come and notice-bla, bla, bla, Isabella's dog Pinky is a secret agent like Perry, bla, bla, bla, it's a long book, so I'm not reading it. Major Monogram: ....Let's stop talking about the 4th wall... It's already broken beyond repair... Isabella: Pinky is an agent too? What? Steve:huh. Note to self:When i come back alive, ask mom what happened to Pinky. I never saw him. Mathew(who is also Jisu's charactor):I think he goes missing on the day before the DNA(Danvil Nuclular Accident) on August- Phineas:As your father I forbid to tell anyone the exact date or else we willl be even bigger trouble. Mathew:I already shouldn't be.(pop) Steve:Meh. I'll see him when we get back. ANKST(Alternate North Korean Solier's Translator):Hello, children and teens of this miserable country. With the glorious funding from Kim-Joung-Il and Dr.Doofenschmertz's evil objects, We shall take over this new-found dimension. Goodbye, and watch out for that lava pit down there. See ya!(pulls leaver) Everyone:AHHHHH! Anthony: *grabsa tight hold of the volcano wall using the mech gloves* Over here, quick! Steve:Yay! Monty: *Looks down at laza pit* Wow, this reminds me of an RPG I played, well, pretty much EVERY RPG I played had a lava pit... usually something random would pop up and save us at a second from our doom. Perry: *pops up and saves you from your doom* Gyuyuyuyuyuyu.... Monty: See, videogame logic never fails! Part 6 PJ: ....I love how I was just tossed to the side. :P Ange: Hush you. It's your own fault. Stacy: (hugs Albert) Albert: (smiles) Aliesha: Wait...why was the page moved to be non-random? Lisa Devine: (also Tpffan's character) I don't know. But ew, Stacy and Albert are here! Blech! Stacy: You got a problem with that? Albert: Do ya.? *Cracks knuckles* Monty: *Raises hand* Permission to break fourth wall please! Major Monogram: No. Monty: Awww.... hey, but like 5 seconds ago,wern't we captured by Alt. Dimension people and were falling to our doom? Why did we randomly go into part 6 of this thing? Beatrice: Alright, now we know that two secret agents were revealed, Perry and Pinky. But who cares-wait, I was a little late saying all this. Major Monogram: I know! I blame PJ. Disembodied Reggae Space Voice: I blame Baljeet. Baljeet: Hey! I've had nothing to do with this! Aliesha: Everyone blames Baljeet. Deal with it. Monty: Yeah, it's I mean we can pretty much blame Baljeet for everything that happened in human history. The titanic, World war 2, the asteroid that destroyed the dinosaurs, Baljeet's to blame. PJ: Yeah. I blame Baljeet too. Kimiko: Watashi wa dare o semeru. Hehehehe...... Stacy: Kōshi wa, anata wa totemo omoshiroidesu. Baljeet: (@ PJ) You only blame me because it is your fault! You started part six, not me! Lisa: @Kimiko and Stacy: Speak ENGLISH! Aliesha: Racist... PJ: Technically Baljeet my creator did. Ange: No breaking the Fourth Wall you pitsniffer! Suzy: What's a pitsniffer anyway? Ange: None of your business you lawn gnome! Monty: Regular insults are too mainstream. Beatrice: Finally I unbolded my name (smacked in the face). What is there to do? Lisa: I'm bored. Beatrice: Me too. Monty: Well you wouldn't have been bored if SOMBODY didn't change parts... *intensivly stares at PJ* Beatrice: According to my tracker device, Alt. Beatrice and Perry will escape in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Alt Beatrice: We finally got out guys. Perry: Finally. We were stuck in there for like a long time. Alt Beatrice: Actually, it was only 5 minutes. Perry: I don't care, it felt like 5 hours. Part 7(Esape from Hawaii) Steve:Now what? Wait (looks at Mathew's pic) oh no. I better go.(pop) 5 minutes later Steve:Back. So, how do we get back to mainland?﻿ Lisa: I'm bored. Stacy: Well you wouldn't be bored if SOMEONE didn't change parts. (glares at PJ) PJ: Oh (beep)ity (beep) (beep) you. Stacy: (whips PJ) Lisa: Whatever. Alt Beatrice and Normal Beatrice: How longer will we be bored? Platyborg: *shoots everyone* Gyuyuyuyu.... (translates to "Are you bored now?") Alt Beatrice and Beatrice: Oh we're bored still! We avoided the shot! Alt Beatrice: Would you mind if you stop saying things at the same time as me, Bea? Beatrice (Bea): Fine. Oscar (Clamshot's character, page removed): Now I just inserted myself into the story-wait, I forgot my body. Now I'm stuck as just a head. Platyborg: *shoots everyone again* GYUYUYYUYUYU!!!!!!! (translates to: DIEEEEEE!!!!) Perry: *shoots Platyborg* GYUYUYUYUYUYYU (translates to: HAHAHAHAHAHA!) Platyborg: *is invincible* :P *shoots Perry 5 times* >:) GYUYUYUYU! (translates to: MWHAHAHAHA!) Anthony: He may be invincible, but he does not have infinite energy. *puts on electric gloves* I am so glad Phineas and Ferb installed the new power chip. *uses gloves to remove all energy from Platyborg, shutting down all his weapons* Beatrice, Alt Beatrice, Oscar: Thanks Anthony, we could have been killed! Steve:Many things. First, why is there a fish-human thingie here, second, WE HAVE TO ESCAPE THIS MISERABLE PIECE OF VOLCANIC SAND AND RETURN TO THE CHAT ROOM! Third, did you see the new episode of DBZKai where the androids reveal that they have infinite energy? Platyborg:(goes into TV) Steve:did i just give him an idea? Aliesha: I've never seen DBZKai before. Lisa: Me neither. Beatrice: I have a teleportion device on my phone. (Types in "Transport to Chatroom") (Everyone transports to 2nd Dimension Chatroom) Wait, does this me-(goes on cell phone and goes to 2nd Dimensiopedia) (reads page) It says the 1st dimension chatroom was-was-DESTROYED!!! Anthony: Ok. Platyborg is a cyborg. Not an android. Therefore he does not have infinite energy. Part 8 (The rebuilding) Steve:We gotta get back to our regular dimemsion before anything bad happens. (thinks) Why am i the "mission-giver" guy?﻿ Candace: *shrugs* ﻿ Major Monogram: I'm not just "the mission giver guy"! I'm Major Francis Monogram!﻿ Bea (Beatrice): I know, I'm like... (singing) Finding our way, through this dimension, to Dr. D, where his inator of the gation, can transport us- Alt Bea: WE HAVE NO TIME TO SING, ME! NOW LET'S GO TO DR. D AND TRANSPORT INTO THE FIRST DIMENSION AND REBUILD THE CHATROOM IN THE 1ST DIMENSION! Phineas: Me and Ferb should be able to do that, right Ferb? *looks for Ferb* F-Ferb? *Ferb is a werewolf again! :O* WereFerb: *growls angrily* Steve:What do you mean "again"? Professor Padadox(from been 10):Steve, my young friend from the future, that incident happened on another timeline, like how you only learned of Jessie's existence after you came here. So, i hope that cleared up things. Perry:grugrugru(shows fingers) Phineas:That's it! (throws perry at WereFerb) Candace: ....OOC, much? Steve:You should look at your self in the future. Candace:Touche. Ferb has recovered. Phineas:YAY! Platyborg returned with infinite energy. Somehow. Perry: Gyuyuyuyu.... (translates to: Really? First, I'm thrown at a werewolf, and now this guy is back? Can't we just stay on one thing?) Monty: *Randomly comes in* Hey guys, look what I found! My Alt. version! *Is holding a small grey crab with a white star on it's shell* Alt. Monty Crab: I'll cut you!!! >:O Monty:... yeah, I have no idea why it's a crab... Alt. Monty Crab: I'll cut all of you!!! >:O Baljeet: You see, since we live in a multiverse, it is possible that— Buford: *pushes Baljeet* Ok, that's enough nerd talk. Monty: Yeah, whatev's >.> Alt Monty: I'll stab you, too!!! >:O Perry: GYURURURURUR! (Weren't you drained of your evilness?) Platyborg: Gyurururururu. ()Well I uh....I got it back!) Perry: Gyurururu? Gyururururururuirururu! (How? The Alternate Doof isn't evil anymore! >:( ) Platyborg: Gyuyuyuyu? Gyuyuyuyuyuyu.... (What? That better not be a spoiler... >:( ) Monty: Omigosh it's so weird how the platypi are comunicating. Even though there weird chittering sounds are more like nonsence then actuallphrases in the animal world... Alt. Monty: I'll cut your childrenn too!!! >:O Monty: Shut up already!!! >.> Perry: Gyuyuyuyuyuyu? Gyuyuyuyuyu. (I know right? Well this is a cartoon.) Major Monogram: Agent P, I can't believe such a great agent like you would break the 4 wall... Why would you do this to the agency? Monty: It's fun. You should try it sometime. *Beats the 4th wall with a baseball bat* Alt. Monty: *Pinches Major Monogram* Told ya I'd cut you!! >:D Monty: Hey, how many alternate dimensions are there? A thousand maybe? Alt. Monty: Hmmm, 4? >:/ Monty: You're guess is as good as mine. *Shrug* Aliesha: I'm so confused. Alt. Aliesha: Be confused now! (shoots everyone) Steve:Bring it on! Because i got 10 AK-47s for everyone! Evil Baljeet from the IRC roleplaying channal:I am back! Evil Stace from the IRC roelplaying channal:I am also back! Steve:Oh dear. Baljeet: I have an evil counterpart? Dr. Baljeet (Alt. Baljeet): About the "how many universes are there" thing that Monty and his alternate self had been discussing, the thing is, is that, that is unknown to even the greatest scientists, like myself. There are likely an infinite number, but that cannot be proved. Baljeet: And I'm the nerd? Phineas: You still kinda ARE. Baljeet: Am not. Monty: Yes you are. But that's okay. Alt. Monty: No it's not! >:O Monty: Shut up!! Alt. Monty: Not untile I cut someone!!! >:O Aliesha: I'm lost... Steve(in his war-crazy mode)IDC, and let the ULTIMATE WAR BEGIN! Part 9(We interrupt the non-existing rebuilding for the ultimate war) Steve:Does everyone here have some sort of weapons? Phineas:What is this war even for? Steve:we are battling Alt.Monty, the evil IRC people, and Alt.Aliesha. We fight till they surrender Anthony: -_- I'll get out the electri gloves....\ Alt. Anthony: *Grabs his laser tracer* WOOOOO! Come on! We can take them! Beatrice: I don't know why I was idle here. BTW, I don't know why the category ain't working for the Character Copyrights. Never mind, Fixed it! ﻿ Cain: What are we talking about ? I havnt been here in a few days. Alt. Cain: More like two weeks, do you not know how to count ? Cain: Shut up... Alt. Aliesha: (shoots everyone) DIE!!!!!!! Cain: Ahh ! Alt. Cain: (grabs gun) Cain: Him having a gun scares me more than her having one... Alt. Cain: Say hello to my little friend !!! (Starts shooting and laughing) Cain: Dang your nuts ! Steve is shooting Alt. Aliesha with TWO AK-47s Phineas:Since when did you learned that! Steve:The orphanage was a gun storage. Anthony: *puts Alt. Aliesha into electric arc restraint* Alt. Anthony: *puts tight rubberbands around Alt. Monty's claws* Alt. Cain: Awww... That's it ? Cain: Thankfully, how did you learn to shoot like that ? Alt. Cain: ... I I'll NEVER tell ! >:) Cain how did you even become part of the resistance ? Alt.Candace: We were short handed and needed some help... Sadly that was about the only thing that was breathing that wasn't afraid of Doof. Alt. Cain: Come on don't act like you don't want this ! Alt. Candace: *Slap* Steve:Uncle-in-the-future Cain, follow me to take down the evil baljeet and evil stacy. Here are two AK47s. You are the best gun man i ever seen in real life(minus alternate me) evil Stacy obtained the Celetial-body-absorb-inator Phineas:Not again! Jeremy and Candace:What do you mean uncle in the future? Steve:sorry, paradox! Alt. Aliesha: (shoots everyone again) DIIIIIIE! Steve:What the ****! We knocked you out like ten minutes ago! Alt. Cain, with me! And attack! Goth (CHARACTER, NOT USER!): ...the heck? What's going on here?! Steve:A repeat of the robot riot, exept the robots are Alt. Aliesha, evil Baljeet, evil Stacy, and Alt. Monty Goth: ...what can I do? Sing a rock song? (I'll keep it clean if I get to sing one) Steve:.......... Get the Stain-inator, load it with acid-paintballs, and shoot Evil Stacy. She already has lunar powers because she absorbed the Moon Goth: ...I'm not too fond of being that violent. Oh, Alt me! Come here! Alt Goth: Yeeessss? Goth: Fight in that battle. Alt Goth: Okay! off Goth: Now, for some kind of music...:/ Goth: Here's epic battle music for ya: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jglITJRDPU8 Several deleted scenes later Steve:Yay! we won the war! Part 10(We are now in our regular dimension and we have rebuilt the chat room) ﻿ Steve:glad that's over!﻿ Aliesha: Yay! Bea: Yahoo! This is great! We're back to normal, and I'd say, the end of this adventure for a day. Let's go home and have fun next time! Oscar: Agreed! First we need to check with others. Major Monogram: Actually first, since you guys know about Agent P, first we need to erase your memory. Isabella: First... *kisses Phineas* Phineas: Isabella! Isabella: Hit it, Major Monogram! Good thing we're not gonna forget ALL of today this time. Phineas: Wait, wait, wait! -Again, like from At2D...Major Monogram, Perry, all agents, and Carl run away- Phineas: I remembered all of today! Hey, where's Perry? And I didn't forget Isabella's kiss. Isabella: Dang i-*kissed by Phineas* Bea and Oscar: Awww!!! Stacy: Where'd the fish come from? Oscar: Dude, Beatrice Goldberg, and a rip-off of Oscar from Fish Hooks. Candace:.... Really Phineas ? And you freaked out when I was kissing Cain. Phineas: (Gag sound) Monty: How come your memory wasn't erased, Phineas? I've watched the movie like a billlion times and you're memory was erased. gone. vanished. POOF. went away. Why did something difrent happen now...? >.> What ever, my brain hurts. Lisa: I'll never understand time travel. Aliesha: Me neither. Goth: "And you freaked out when I was kissing Cain." What's wrong with kissing Cain? TBT Candace: What's going on? Who's Cain? Goth: Read this. Candace: Hi, alternate me! Do you like Jeremy? TBT Candace: No. No I don't. Candace: ...O_O... TBT Candace: No, I like-- TBT Alem: Hey, Candace! TBT Candace: Alem! :D TBT Alem: :D Candace: ...my alternate self from some fanfic series hates Jeremy and likes some dude I don't even know. O_o TBT Alem: to portal Come on, girlfriend! TBT Candace: Alem to portal Alem, you just said the g-word! TBT Alem: Yes. Yes I did. through portal with TBT Candace and vanishes Goth: ...any comments, people? Cuz I got nothin'. Monty: What's with the "TBT"s infront of peoples names? What does TBT mean? Goth: ...say what? Monty: Dang hipsters! Beatrice: I think the title of this section is too long. I have so many stuff that I need to throw at someone or something. Hmm... (throws at fourth wall) HAHAHA! And TBT means it's the 2nd dimension version of someone. TBT Beatrice: Like I'm doing now. But I'll just use Alt. Beatrice instead Goth: TBT is waaaaaaaaaaay different from ATSD. Ask my creator--she wrote it. Ha, I broke the fourth wall! :D Punk: Hey Goth! Goth: Who the heck are-- Punk: I'm Punk, your possible future step-sister! Goth: ...is this what you were talking about, Monty? Monty: ... idk... hey, I wonder where my alt version is? Hmm, probobly captured by a cook and i now being served in a seafood resterant... >.> (Monty's Alt version is for some reason a crab... *shrug*)Looks at Punk ad Goth* Wait, you're names are "Goth" and "Punk"...?...(Dang hipsters...) Goth: shrugs Punk: ...should I be offended? Monty: IDK should you? Cain: Uhh... What are we talking about ? Steve:Nothing! Xavier:Hey! That is OUR quote! Steve:Shut up, you idiot of a cousen! Phineas:Steve! Xavier:Well, I did swallow a clearly warned poison on the last day of school. Candace:I'm guessing i grounded you. Xavier:Yes, for 2 weeks. Candace:I was thinking one. Huh, I get more strict in the future. Fred: Uhh-NO ! He's like a Momma's boy ! Xavior: NO ! Fred: Yea ! Lisa:...I don't want kids in the future. Aliesha: Pffttt....Lies. All lies. Cain: I dont know if I have any. I'm still confused about this whole thing... Steve:I know my dad did. Or else i wouldn't even BE here. I wonder where Dad had s- Mathew:Steve, you are in a KID's show! Steve's dad's ghost:I was married in Oregon, if that's what you wanted to know. Steve:DADDY! Mathew:...wow. That was unexpected. SDG:I have to go. See ya! Steve:Aww! Lisa:....That was weird.... Cain: Very. ﻿Character ©'s * *Pops in* To make the © thing, press Alt then 0169 on the right number pad, not the one above the numbers. K thanks bye. ~Phinebella4Ever * Good luck if you're having a laptop. Cain © Nan the cowdog Aliesha and Lisa © Tpffan5196 PJ © CandaceFan Alfred Tifoz © StacyFan Beatrice+Oscar © Clamshot Jessie © FossilsDaDaDa Anthony Janero © Scubadave Steve Lee © Jisu Lee Monty Syrup © Kaky Goth Meddleshmirtz © Goth Category:Fanon Works Category:P&I4EVAH!'s Pages Category:Dialogue Category:Community Articles